Huntress
Huntress ] "Sometimes you have to run before you can walk." �� General Information �� Roleplay Information User: diamondbutterflyss/DiamondKittyHero Roleplay Style: Traditional Theme Song: Iridescent by Linkin Park Character Information Name: Huntress Name Meaning: Huntress: For her determination to hunt out any mistakes in her new life Gender: She-cat (she/her) Species: Feline Rank: Loner/wanderer Affilation: None Voice: Deep and rather quiet Age: 27 moons (approx. 2.25 years) Birthday: August 4th �� Physique �� Pelt: Huntress has a short-furred dark gray pelt with a white belly and light gray stripes. Build: Huntress is moderately skinny, somewhat able to hunt but most of the time failing. Eyes: Her eyes are a clean shade of violet. Scent: She smells like mint and roses. Scars: She has two notches on both sides of her left ear, a long scar running down her left side, and a crooked back left leg. Huntress.png|Huntress by Fadestep Huntresssssssssssssssss.png|Huntress by Clodelano Huntress1.png|Huntress by SpiritSprinter Huntress.DiamondKittyHero.png Huntress headshot shaded.png �� Personality �� Gloomy With the accident gone wrong as a novice and her bad leg confining her talents, she's a gloomy cat. She hardly ever smiles, haunted by her past and the present. Loyal Despite her bad leg and her gloominess, she is a very loyal cat at heart, willing to fight for her friends and family. Shy Huntress is a shy cat, though not quite an introvert. She usually avoids interacting with other cats. Compassionate She's quite caring and compassionate if a friend confides in her. She'll listen to them and comfort them to the best of her ability. Self-Doubtful Huntress is basically the definition of self-doubt. She never thinks she's good at anything and constantly puts herself down. The reason is mostly because while trying to make her father happy, a rockfall killed him, which Huntress blamed herself for. Adaptable She's an adaptable cat; she adapted somewhat to her leg and, while she still lacks the abilities of a warrior, can still survive on her own. She also adapts quickly to unfamiliar terrain, although she does not have a true home, so everywhere is unfamiliar terrain. �� Powers �� Wings (Mirror Realm Version) In the Mirror Realm, Violet Strike has dark gray wings. �� Relations �� Ravensong Relation: Father Appearance: A black tom with a dark gray undercoat and yellow eyes Thoughts: Ravensong? I know that other cats don't even know their father. But I did, and I loved him. It broke my little novice heart when I heard he died...It broke even more when I realized it was my fault. Oh, Ravensong, if you're up there, in Serenity...can you forgive me? Silentmist Relation: Mother Appearance: A white she-cat with a light gray belly and green eyes Thoughts: I loved Silentmist, but...she more acted like a queen than a mother. Argh, how do I put this? She did her job, but she acted like it was a job, not something she liked. I knew she cared for us. She just struggled to show it. Snakestar Relation: Brother Appearance: A yellow-eyed black tom with light gray stripes and a dark gray underbelly Thoughts: Snakestar? He always was...the brawly type. I wasn't. He would tackle me, encourage me to attack and play, but I never wanted to. Then...well, I guess he left and became leader. I don't know why. When I saw him, that one time, I asked, but I didn't get an answer. �� Likes/Dislikes �� Likes Favorite Prey: Vole Favorite Season: Frost-leaf/Leaf-bare (winter) Favorite Scent: Snow and salt Dislikes Disliked Prey: Toads/frogs Disliked Season: Greenleaf Disliked Scent: Rocks (since Ravensong was crushed by one) and smoke �� Backstory �� "Ravensong's...dead?" - Huntress, after the rockfall killed Ravensong Kit-Hood At a young age, Huntress was a very bouncy kit, much unlike her current self. Originally called Violetkit, her bright traits (compassionate and loyal) were seen much more often. She loved her father, Ravensong, and always wanted to be with him, pouncing on him at dawn and wanting to spend all day with him. A Surprise Gone Wrong The day came when she became a novice. After receiving her new name, Violetpaw, she was assigned Swiftfoot as a mentor. One day, soon after becoming a novice, she decided that she wanted to surprise her father. Flowerpaw, who was her friend and a Shaman Novice, showed her a cave but warned her not to go on the top with her father, because the cave would collapse. Violetpaw forgot the warning and showed him the top, however, and neither noticed when the dust fell. When the rocks started coming down, however, Ravensong shouted to run. She did, but not before one of the rocks came down on her leg, breaking it. She managed to get back to camp despite this, aware her father's life was on the line. Violetpaw retrieved Flowerpaw and the leader at the time, Thornstar, to come and see. She attempted to help get Ravensong out, but her leg prevented that. She ended up having to be carried back, and awoke to Flowerpaw sadly teling her that her leg was broken and would take a while to heal, and it had to be set back in place. When she asked about her father, Flowerpaw told her he died. Deeply upset and sad, she ran away. A New Life Violetpaw ran into two cats, one named December, one named September. December immediately took an attraction to the little novice and asked her what her name was. She then called herself Huntress, thinking that while Violetpaw may have killed Ravensong, Huntress didn't. December then decided to stay with Huntress and educate her on how to survive, even though they were leaving. September left without her sister. Huntress then inquired about her leg, to which December attempted to help heal but couldn't. She said that it was likely to be like that for a long time, and then offered to help her work out something to help move normally. Huntress agreed. Huntress and December grew rather close. December admitted, one day, that she had once had kits, but they died. She didn't say how, only that Huntress felt like a daughter to her. One day, close to the end of Huntress needing December, a tom came by. December spat at the tom to leave, but he didn't. He introduced himself as Falcon and revealed he was the father of December's kits, and then told the story of how they died. The two were fighting - Falcon wanted to keep them, to take care, while December didn't want to part with them nor join his band. They fought, and a hawk swooped in and picked the kits up. He then inquired if Huntress wished to join his group, which she declined, announcing that "As long as the moon stays in the sky, I will not part with her." Huntress did end up leaving, one day, after December insisted that she lived her own life. She sadly said good-bye and parted with the cat she felt as though was her mother, and then moved on. Although, without December, she didn't have anyone to comfort her, encourage her, and so she fell down into the pit of gloominess and self-doubt. She still travels around, and there's a chance you may bump into this she-cat travelling in your territory. �� Trivia �� Huntress feels cursed, as all the cats who she saw as parent figures have been injured in her company. Ravensong was crushed by falling rocks when she tried to make him happy, and when December tried to stop her from leaving, she had to wound the cat she saw as her mother. This feeling also extends somewhat to people she feels are friends - she had to leave Wildpaw and Rainysong behind, Goldenleap had to deal with the fact that she had left and he had aided her, Morningpaw was upset when she caught a fish and he couldn't, Curlypaw and Berrytail (Morningpaw's mother) were left behind... Huntress has considered becoming a kittypet before but decided against it. Silentmist never felt like a real mother to her. Had she stayed in MoonClan, she likely would've taken Woodstripe as a mate. However, if she had been taken back after she ran away, the damage to her leg probably would've been permanent and she would've been forced to become a Shaman or be a crippled novice/warrior. It's unlikely she'll find a mate, but she may develop a crush...however, due to her wanders, they would likely not see each other again even if one did blossom. There's a possibility she may have powers, but simply can't access them. Category:Character Pages